


I'm Done Waiting

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship was perfect. Flawless. To lovers to the end. </p><p>And that's what made the betrayal all the more painful. </p><p>A single text can send their whole lives and everything they've worked for crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Done Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making Miles the bad guy! And for having Arryn suffer! 
> 
> Urghhh!

Miles had a plan. 

It was fool-proof. 

The office was clear for a good hour. That gave enough him enough time to have some "fun" with his best friend, Kerry. No one was there to see or hear. They though they were working on RWBY or RvB's scripts. 

And they could take their time, just as long as they were quick enough to clean up after themselves. 

It was Tuesday. Kerry's day. 

Miles tapped his pen against his desk, drumming his fingers against the mouse pad. 

His brown eyes danced across his computer screen, lazily scanning formats and java scripts. He heard the door open behind him. 

Arms embraced his neck, draping down and tracing swirls around his collarbone. 

A head rested on his left shoulder, nuzzling behind his ear and let out a soft giggle. 

"How was your day, Miles?" Arryn asked, kissing his cartilage and running her fingers through his messy mane. 

The man smiled and turned to give his girlfriend a kiss. 

"Just fine. Remember, I'm staying a few hours to help Kerry with - uh - RWBY. How about you?" Miles asked, biting his tongue for his stutter. 

But Arryn never suspected a thing, like always. She smiled, instead, and straightened her back. 

"I didn't do much today, mostly minor things, but Barb is staying over, okay? I know you guys are hard at work so don't feel obliged to come home right away." She patted his shoulder. 

Miles smiled and nodded. But as he faced his computer screen, his face scrunched in confusion for the briefest of moments. 

If Miles didn't know better it seemed _Arryn_ had something going, too. " _Don't feel obliged to come home right away_ "? 

Miles shook his head. Nah. Arryn was just being playful. She always hinted at having a secret relationship with her best friend, though they didn't. 

He lifted himself off his swivel chair and pecked Arryn's lips. She reciprocated but a buzz from Miles phone made the man pull away, speedily checking his iPhone. 

Arryn found that odd but decided not to question it. There had been plenty of times - especially as of late - when Miles was attracted to his texts like a magnet. It could be a discussion about RWBY that Miles didn't want to spill. After all, some of the anime's canons shocked even the voice actors. They didn't know the whole story and had to watch as it unfolded. 

"Oh, hey, Kerry asked for me downstairs. I guess he wants to start early. Well, sorry, I have to go, baby." Miles stood abruptly, giving Arryn one final kiss to the cheek, and took his phone as dashed out of his office. 

Arryn rolled her eyes and walked out of the building. 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Miles tossed Kerry his blue tee. He grabbed the hem of his jeans and began pulling the denim up his legs. He buttoned and zipped the fly, watching as his secret lover dressed. 

The blond patted his shirt and asked Miles, "What do you think? Could you tell if I just had sex? Nothing on me right?" 

Kerry spun around and Miles looked him up and down. His predatory umber eyes sized up his best friend's buttocks. When Kerry laughed and snapped his fingers, Miles blushed and nodded. 

"Uh. . .yeah. Y-you're good." He gave him a thumbs up. 

"Good! Now let me look you over." 

Mr. Luna spun on the balls of his heels jovially, making Kerry chuckle. 

"Nothing on ya, Miles." 

Miles looked around the room, making sure all was well and everything was back into its original place. 

"Everything is in order, I checked." Kerry confirmed with a thumbs up. "Good to go."

"Okay, sweet. It's-," Miles quickly consulted his iPhone. "Eight forty. Arryn said she was having Barbara over so we don't have to worry about being caught." 

The brunet seemed happy about their luck but his smile dissipated when he saw Kerry's expression. 

"What is it, Kerry?" He asked blond, noting his frown and furrowed eyebrows. 

"Miles. . .I just. I don't like doing this whole _thing_ in secrecy. I don't want to stop but I don't want you to cut it off with Arryn." Mr. Shawcross slid his hands into his jeans' back pockets. "But at the same time, I don't like having to mark my calendar for a date of when we meet discreetly for one or two nights a _month_ just to have sex. And then having to lie to our friends' faces? This isn't what _I_ want, Miles. I want a relationship with you. Not late afternoons where we bang." 

Miles felt his legs wobble and he had to grab hold of Josh's desk to stable himself. 

This was a lot to take in. 

Kerry wasn't _happy_? What changed?! 

They started this arrangement months ago! Suddenly he wasn't content with their strategy? How else was he supposed to do this? 

They needed a secluded area where they could clean up their tracks so that their co- workers or Arryn - 

Arryn. 

Why. . .why was Kerry bothered by this but Miles wasn't? 

Why did his best friend care that his girlfriend may be hurting but Miles himself didn't? 

Was he that _heartless_? 

But he just couldn't change how he felt! No matter how much of a jackass he truly was he just couldn't feel _bad_ for cheating on Arryn. 

His second lover noticed his distress and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Hey, are you alright? What I said didn't hurt you did it? 'Cause I swear I didn't mean -," 

Kerry was interrupted by Miles pulling him in for a kiss. The blond was silenced by the brunet's lips. 

As they departed, Kerry nuzzled Miles' face. The latter's beard scratched and tickled the former's smooth skin. 

"I-It's okay, Kerry Berry." 

The man blushed and chuckled at the nickname. 

"Maybe it _is_ time to rethink my life. I need to set my priorities straight and make up my mind; stop living double lives. I know you've so patient with me but. . ." Miles let out a frustrated sigh and asked hopefully, "Can you just give me a little more time to make my decision?" 

Kerry brightened and pecked the taller man's forehead. 

"No worries. I'll wait as long as I have to for you." 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"There's one little hair in his eyebrow that just bugs me. He named it Octavio. I just wish I could ask his barber to just give it a snip when he's got his eyes closed." Arryn said, taking a sip of her steaming beverage. 

"More like a _Barbaraer_. . .no, wait. Barber. . .Barbara. . .ah, fuck I give up." The brunette sputtered, making Arryn giggle. "You get the point." 

The younger woman nodded with her iconic smile. 

Barbara placed her own drink down on her best friend's table and crawled over to where Arryn sat cross legged on the couch. 

Arryn raised her eyebrows at the sight of Barbara on her knees and palms like a child trying to imitate a quadruped. Who was she kidding? She had a knack for befriending and dating childish people. 

Barbara moved closer, placing her hands on Arryn's outer thighs. The brunette smiled and opened her eyes wide, humorously, making Arryn giggle once more. 

The brunette nestled her head in Arryn's neck. 

Arryn laughed and rolled her eyes at her friend's tomfoolery. 

"Since we're on the topic of barbers and Barbaras, I'd like to say I really do like your hair. Suits you well, young Dunkelman." The woman said, taking a light brown strand into her fingers. She felt its silky texture and toyed with the once blonde locks. 

Arryn sensed Barbara's laughter as the woman's body shook, quaking Arryn as well. 

"What?" Arryn asked, confused as to the source of her best friend's sudden joy. 

The brunette pulled back and poked Arryn's cheek. 

"' _Young Dunkelman_ '?" 

Arryn blushed and averted her eyes. 

"I-I don't know. It just came to me." 

Barbara laughed, pressing her forehead up against Arryn's. The Texan wrapped her arms around the Canadian's waist, holding her close. 

Their chests pressed up against each other's, their legs intertwining and fingers locking almost in sync. 

For a minute - which felt like eternity to both - they just stared deeply into their eyes, smiles plastered on their faces. 

When a nearby clock tolled nine o'clock the two snapped out of their trance, eyes widening at their current state. 

They both flushed scarlet and coughed and muttered nervously as they awkwardly untangled themselves. Once they settled down, both set of eyes - blue and hazel - stared at the floor. 

Neither spoke a word for the next five minutes. 

Thankfully Miles had opened the front door, directing their attention to the entrance of the apartment. 

"Arryn I'm home-oh! Hey Babs! Didn't know you were still here." Miles greeted, closing the door behind him and hanging his jacket on the coat rack.

Barbara suddenly stood, pushing back her hair, and faced Miles. 

"Uh, yeah. Sorry Luna, we lost track of time." Barbara answered, nervously sliding her left foot behind her right. It swayed back and forth as her hands held each other behind her back. 

The intimate moment obviously stirred something up inside her. 

Miles shrugged. 

"Nah, it's fine. Sorry we were gone for so long," He glanced up at the clock and grimaced, unnoticeable to Arryn but Barbara had picked up on it. "I don't know what was the delay." 

"It's okay Miles, I told you you could stay later than usual." Arryn said, remained on the couch but fixed her uncomfortable position from earlier. 

"Thanks, baby." Miles walked over to the couch and pecked Arryn's forehead. "Since I've been gone for so long, I'm going to hop in the shower." 

Arryn smiled and nodded, watching as the man made his way into the bathroom. 

Barbara narrowed her eyes in suspicion but decided not to question the matter. 

"Um. . .I guess I should probably go." Barbara announced, gesturing to the door. 

Arryn faced her. 

"Okay. . .um, l-let me walk you out." The onyx haired woman said, getting to her feet. 

"Thanks." Barbara grabbed her purse from the side of the couch and reached for her jacket. "You know you don't have to." 

Arryn shrugged, slinging on a coat of her own. She lifted her hair out from underneath it. 

"It's getting awfully dark out. . .and besides, I kind of need to talk to you." Arryn explained, opening the door for her good friend (to which Barbara thanked her). 

"O-okay." The brunette said, wringing her hands jittery. Were they going to chat about what happened on the couch? If so, what was Barbara to say? 

It wasn't like the two of them did it on _purpose_! It just. . .sort of _happened_. 

One second they were joking and relaxing, next Arryn's hands were in her own and their legs were wrapped around each other's. 

The weirdest thing of all was that Barbara. . .kind of. . . _liked_ it - the closeness. Looking into her grey green eyes made Barbara's heart beat a mile a minute. 

Mile a minute! Miles! 

Arryn had a boyfriend! Whatever happened between the two was merely an odd occurrence that _would not_ happen again because their relationship was a _platonic friendship_. 

Arryn noticed Barbara's pale features. The blanching Canadian only responded to Arryn when the woman decided to poke her arm. 

"Barbara? Are you okay?" 

The woman gone pale nodded. Her sapphire eyes darted across the floor level's hallway. She wrapped her arms around herself. 

"Barbara? Um. . .can we talk?" 

Arryn's hand wrapped around Barbara's wrist, making the brunette's eyes fly open in surprise. Her gaze was directed to where Arryn's soft skin pressed against her own. 

She had to battle her inner self with all her might _not_ to turn the gesture into a hand hold. 

Barbara cleared her throat and Arryn retracted her hand. 

The Texan blushed and stared at the passing wall as they walked, occasionally twirling an ebony strand of hair around her finger. 

Barbara decided to end the incredibly awkward silence. 

"You said you wanted to talk to me?" 

Arryn immediately stopped twisting her raven locks - which essentially became a coil - and let out an, "Oh!" She moved slightly closer to Barbara and took a deep breath before meeting the Canadian's eyes for the first time in minutes. 

"Y-yeah. I-it's about what happened on the couch, before Miles came home." Arryn stated. 

"Listen, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I didn't mean to do it-," 

"It wasn't your fault. I did it too and. . .um. . .I just want to apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable. I liked and that hadn't been my intention I swear-," Arryn slapped her hands over her gaping mouth. 

It was too late. 

She couldn't take back those words. 

They had reached Barbara's ears. 

The two stopped dead in their tracks, faces flushed, mouths wide open, and hands clenching nervously by their sides. 

They not _dared_ to look at each other. 

" _I liked it and that hadn't been my intentions_ ," 

In Arryn's mind she scolded herself and blamed herself thinking that she had made things _beyond_ awkward in their friendship. Would that statement create a rift in their friendship? 

She prayed it wouldn't. 

In Barbara's mind, possibilities ran wild. 

" _I liked it and that hadn't been my intention_ ," 

What was that supposed to mean? Did Arryn - like Barbara (who was still in denial) - enjoy the close proximity they had felt white on that couch? Did she wish they had held hands moments ago? 

Either way, Barbara was feeling so very warm and she had the sight indication that separating herself from Arryn would help cool herself down. 

Then again, who said she didn't like feeling butterflies in her stomach and like her head was in an oven? 

No. No. No. 

No. 

She needed some alone time to rethink a few things. 

"Um. . .hey listen, Arryn? Maybe I should take it from here. I think it'll be fine walking into my car. I didn't park very far." The brunette said, walking further from her best friend to isolate herself. 

Arryn looked up at her and Barbara instantly regretted speaking. 

Her eyes were wide with hurt, almost moist and watery. 

"O-oh?" 

This wasn't spoken like her previous happy and embarrassed, "Oh!" It was more like a dejected and ashamed, "Oh," of disappointment. 

But Barbara didn't run up and give her a hug and say she changed her mind - she wanted to kick herself for not doing so - and instead dipped her head down and muttered, "Goodnight Arryn," under her breath.

Barbara turned and sped down the apartment building's fleet of stairs. Arryn didn't bother chasing after her. She was feeling too defeated to anyway. 

The devastated Texan slumped and trudged back to her apartment, whispering, "Goodnight Barbara." 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Miles rubbed his back and neck with his towel. He looked up at the mirror in front of him. 

He reached out a hand to wipe away the condensation and fog gathering on the object. 

Once he had cleared a smudge big enough, he stared at himself. 

His hair flopped over, partially covering his right eye. 

Miles couldn't say anything. He just stared blankly at himself, his outer shell emotionless. Inside, a storm was brewing. 

What was he to do? 

How was he supposed to pick? 

That was a good thing when Kerry and him would "meet up". He didn't _have_ to pick. 

But that arrangement was over. History. If Kerry didn't like it, neither did he. 

What was next? 

Which relationship was he to cut off? 

Breaking up with Kerry would be awkward and might ruin their friendship. 

But breaking up with Arryn - the girl Miles had been dating for _years_ \- would break her heart. 

Miles bumped his head up against the bathroom wall. He groaned and sighed, aggravated. 

"Sonuvabitch, what am going to do?" The brunet wrapped the towel around his lower half and walked out of the bathroom. He started to pull clothes from his drawers and began to dress himself. 

While pulling on a Blue Team t-shirt, Miles heard the apartment door slam closed. 

Overcome by curiosity and confusion, Miles peeked his head outside of their bedroom. 

Arryn had hung up her jacket and was slouched on the couch, holding herself with her arms. 

"Arryn?" Miles asked, stepping into the hallway. 

The onyx haired woman looked up with bloodshot eyes and teary cheeks. 

The brunet was engulfed by a need to comfort the hurt girl, even it their relationship was secretly in jeopardy in Miles' mind. 

He sat down on the couch, wrapping his arms around Arryn. 

"Hey hey hey. . .shh. . .what's wrong?" Miles asked, pushing back a drooping black bang and brushing his thumb against her cheeks. 

Arryn's breath hitch as she choked a sob, her eyes glancing upwards to meet Miles'. 

"I-I think. . .I think I f-fucked u-up. . .s-so very much-much, M-Miles." Arryn managed, tears still spilling from her eyes. 

"What do you mean, Arryn? What happened?" Miles asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He began rubbing and kneading Arryn's back as comfort. 

"I. . .I did something b-by accident and n-now I think I-I've screwed up b-big time." Arryn continued to weep, Miles' sleeve growing soaked as he cleaned up the moisture. "I think I-I've ruined my friend-friendship with B-Barbara!" 

After finishing that statement, Arryn threw herself at her boyfriend and bawled into his chest. Miles just gaped in utter confusion. 

"W-what?" Miles breathed out. 

Babs and Arryn _not_ best friends? 

No. That wasn't possible. That'd be like Michael and Gavin declaring themselves as sworn enemies. Caiti and Adam saying they never wanted to see each other again. 

Kerry and himself cutting it off. 

Not possible. 

"No." Miles said simply, making Arryn look up at him. 

"H-huh?" She sniffled. 

"I said, no. There is no way you two will grow apart that quick. You're the best of friends." The brunet corrected, patting Arryn's cheek reassuringly. 

"But Miles. . .it was a big mistake I made-," 

The man held up his hand and stopped Arryn. 

"Up bup bup! Nope! You and that pun-making dork have a strong bond, Arryn. You may not have known her as long as you've known Lindsay and Spencer and me but face it - you two have made up for it." Miles poked her in the shoulder and Arryn gave him a small smile. "Whatever happened between you two won't destroy your friendship. Every relationship has its ups and downs, you just might've fallen off a bit of a cliff. You guys can climb back up that mountain can't ya? Everything will be back to normal soon enough." 

"You think so?" Arryn asked hopefully. 

"I know so!" The brunet said cheerfully, making Arryn leap up and kiss Miles on the lips. 

"Thank you Miles!" 

As Arryn gathered herself and wiped her eyes, Miles contemplated what he had just said. 

The advice he had given just might've helped clear up his mind. Or maybe it had made it a shit ton worse. 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Barbara hated herself. Hated herself _so_ god damn much right then. 

She was a fucking fool. She ruined everything. 

A nice sentimental moment? 

Ruined. 

A chance of rekindling her slightly damaged friendship? 

Ruined. 

And now, Arryn was probably crying her eyes out to Miles, panicking and worrying about their friendship status. 

God Barbara hated herself! 

"Damn it!" Barbara yelled as she swung open her apartment door, tossing her purse which slammed into the wall. 

Thankfully, it didn't create a dent in the sheet rock. If it had, the brunette would have a fit. 

"God fucking damn it." Barbara hissed, tearing her jacket from her body. She threw it over at a nearby chair. 

Barbara stomped over to her fridge, throwing the door open. She scanned the insides, her sapphire eyes ending on a bottle of whiskey. 

She debated whether this was a good decision but decided it didn't matter. She dun fucked up tonight and she'd drink away tonight's sorrows to deal with a deserving hangover tomorrow. 

Barbara took the whiskey bottle into her hands. She looked it over, her thumb brushing past its black label. The golden honey color of the liquid excited Barbara. She smirked as she pulled the cap off, ready to take a big swig. 

Something in her mind told her to put the liquor down. 

What did her brain know? She needed alcohol. Fuck it. 

The brunette downed a large gulp, wincing as it burned her gullet. She pinched her nose and prepared for another. 

By the time the bottle was empty, Barbara was swaying back and forth. She was losing her grip on the glass and it fell from her grasp. It shattered into pieces upon contact, the remaining droplets splashing into the floor. 

Barbara managed to stable herself long enough to stumble into the living room. She bumped into a wall along the way and her legs decided to give. 

Her back slammed against the wall as she falling, mumbling incoherent curses. 

"Fuckin' piece of -," she hiccuped. "Shit. Mother. . .dick sucker. . .fuck." 

Barbara's body thumped on the wood floor. 

And that's when the tears began to fall. 

"I'm a fuckin' moron. You. . .you sonuvsbitch, Barb. . .god. . .you saw the tears in her eyes. . .how god damn _heartbroken_ she was! But you didn't help her. . .no!" She slurred, her arms flew up and she hiccuped once more, a droplet falling from her cheek. Her eyes roamed her apartment drunkily. She stared at the decor. 

Barbara tried to regain focus on the spinning world around her but failed and ended up snacking the wooden floor beneath her. 

A warm bed with blankets sounded nice. 

Shame she was too drunk to get to her room. 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Arryn had thought out her plan. 

She had a clever strategy. 

Barbara would shy away from the first sight of her and try to slink off to avoid an awkward confrontation. 

But no! 

She'd go when the brunette was in her office - _alone_ \- and look the door on her way in. They'd be no escape for the Canadian! 

Then they'd be able to have a nice - serious - talk about what happened. No running or hiding, especially if their friendship was on the rocks. 

As Arryn was pulling out of her building's parking garage, her phone vibrated in her purse lying in seat beside her. 

She pulled the vehicle over to briefly check what had disturbed her driving. 

It was a text from Lindsay. 

**Lindsay** : _Hey, Miles, have you seen Barb? She's not at the office. We've all been calling her but she's not answering._

Arryn's eyes widened and she texted a quick reply. 

_Sorry this is Arryn. I must've grabbed Miles' phone by mistake. She's not? I'm on my way to work, I can stop by her apartment._

**Lindsay** : _Okay. Just let us know if she's there._

_K._

The Texan tossed her iPhone aside and began driving to Barbara's apartment complex. She consulted her mental map, making sure the path she was taking was correct. 

Once she was positive, she continued her journey to Ms. Dunkelman's abode. 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Arryn rapped on Barbara's door with her knuckles. She waited patiently in the hallway as she expected an answer. When she received none, she decided knocks weren't a means of entry and used a spare key given to her by the brunette. 

Arryn let herself in, placing the jiggling keys back into her purse. She closed the door. 

She first noticed the state of disarray the home was in. 

Concern and confusion flooded her as she saw strewn clothes and broken glass. 

Arryn examined the shattered bottle and found a dark colored sticker. She mazed her way through the broken glass and pinched the scrap of paper with her index and middle finger. Arryn flipped it over and gasped. 

'Whiskey' was in bold and it was a hard type, too. 

This was the stuff you drank when you lost someone close to you and you had no way of coping but a thick liquor to erase you memories for a little time. 

This was the stuff you drank when you had just lost your job and suffered a finical crisis and weren't ready to rejoin the world. 

This was the stuff you drank when you found your spouse was running around with all the people of the town behind your back. 

And for the poor Barbara, this was the stuff you drank when you lost your best friend. 

Arryn leapt up, back erect, and dropped the logo. She looked around the apartment with wide eyes, looking for any clue of her Canadian friend's whereabouts. 

Suddenly a mound in the living room caught Arryn's attention. It groaned and she could see waves of brown over the couch from where she stood. 

Barbara! 

Arryn took off towards the woman, kneeling by her side. She reached out and felt her, making sure she wasn't hurt. 

There were minor cuts to her hands, most likely from the glass, but otherwise she was okay. 

Arryn threw herself at her, wrapping her arms around Barbara. Her head resting in the crook of her neck. 

She breathed in Barbara's scent. 

Traces of her perfume from yesterday, sweat and whiskey. 

"Hnnnn. . ." 

Barbara's head shot straight up. She looked intently at her friend's face, hoping for some response. 

She got one. 

Barbara's eyelids cracked open, letting Arryn to see those beautiful blue pools. But, unfortunately, she was also able to see Barbara's suffering from last night through bloodshot veins. 

Her lips parted and she breathed in, releasing a slow and raspy breath. 

Her mangled hair was pushed back by Arryn's hand, the Texan cupping Barbara's cheek. 

". . .A-Arryn?" Barbara coughed. Her eyes opened wider but not much, tears still crusted the edges of her eyelids. 

"Yes, it's me." Arryn pulled the brunette into a hug, stopping herself from crying at the state she was in. 

"What are you doing her?" Barbara asked. 

"To make sure you're okay. And by the looks of it, you aren't." Arryn covered Barbara's forehead with her palm. "What happened, Barbara?" 

Barbara coughed nervously. 

"I saw the whiskey. What happened last night? Were you okay?" 

"I. . .got drunk, okay. Very drunk." Barbara croaked, ashamed. "I-I don't know. I just. . .needed a _remedy_ -," 

"So you got shit-faced!?" 

Arryn's shriek made Barbara wince. Arryn deflated and apologized. 

"I didn't have much of an option, Arryn. It just seemed like the best idea at the time even if it isn't now." The brunette sighed and closed her eyes. 

She felt Arryn leave and peeked them back open to see the woman running off to her kitchen. 

"A-Arryn?" She wheezed. 

"Hold that, Barbara! I'm just getting you a rag and some water," Arryn paused. " _Aaand_ some pills." 

The onyx haired woman returned to Barbara's side with a cup of water, aspirin, and a cooling wet rag which she placed over the brunette's forehead. 

She helped Barbara sit upwards, scooting her so that her back was resting against the couch. 

Barbara held the rag as Arryn uncapped the medication, handing Barbara a pill. Once it was in her hand, Arryn offered the drink. 

Barbara was queasy at the sight of liquid, even it this one lacked alcoholic properties. But she took it anyway, swallowing the pill and taking a gulp of aqua. 

Arryn took the cup from her and placed it on a coffee table. 

"How are you feeling now?" Arryn asked. 

"Better. . ." Barbara opened her mouth like she was going to add something. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before finishing her statement, "B-better now that you're here." 

Barbara offered a shy smile, her hair dropping down - to Barbara's great appreciation - to curtain the brunette's face. 

Arryn wasn't sure if she had ever seen her best friend embarrassed. 

Barbara wasn't one for shame. If she did something most would consider _mortifying_ , she'd do it with a proud smirk. 

Arryn found she kind of liked seeing the Canadian with a blush. If it was even possible, it made her even more alluring - 

What? No! 

Arryn was here to correct her errors not repeat them. 

"Um. . .t-thank you." Arryn said. She still felt a little warm after receiving the compliment. "Oh! I have to let Lindsay know about you." 

Just as Arryn whipped her phone out from her back pocket - thumbs ready to text - Barbara's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. 

"C-can we leave out the details of me being wasted? I'd rather that not spread." Barbara said. 

Arryn nodded. 

Huh. So she was wrong. It appeared the pun-master could bear shame. 

Arryn sent Lindsay a text that she had found their friend and said she was sick. When Lindsay asked if Barbara needed anything, Arryn replied that she'd take care of their ill co-worker. 

"Lindsay sends you her wishes for you 'sickness'." Arryn announced to Barbara, who had been blankly staring at the ceiling. 

"Oh?" The brunette looked towards Arryn. "Oh. Soooo. . .what exactly did you tell her?" 

"That you had a fever and had been too weak and far away to answer the phone. Also I might've said I'd stay and take care of you." Arryn whispered the last sentence sheepishly. 

"What!?" Barbara exclaimed. 

"I-I don't know it just came out!" 

"It was a _text_ , Arryn! You could've erased it!" 

"I wasn't thinking straight, okay!" 

"Clearly!" 

"Alright! Fighting _isn't_ going to help your hangover. And I said I'd be here to help because you need it." Arryn booped Barbara's nose with her index finger. 

"Oh way to make me sound weak." Barbara joked, jabbing Arryn in the ribs. 

The Texan giggled, making Barbara grin widely. 

Arryn smiled. Maybe Miles was right. Maybe there _was_ hope for their friendship. After all, one mishap couldn't end it all. 

"Whatcha' thinking in that big noggin of yours, Arryn?" Barbara asked. 

"Huh?" Arryn blinked in confusion after being broken out of her trance. "Oh! Nothing much." 

Arryn stood and caped the bottle of aspirin, walking over to Barbara's kitchen to put it away. 

"I need to get you up and at 'em! Shower, dressed, and fed!" Arryn cheered, raising her arm triumphantly. Barbara laughed. 

" _Ooooh_ are you going to help me bathe? Dress me, too? What's on the menu?" Barbara waggled her eyebrows, making Arryn blush and giggle. 

"Perhaps." Arryn replied simply. 

Barbara's face dropped. 

"Whu-whu-," 

"What is it, Barbara?" Arryn asked, sitting beside her. "Spit it out. You think I was joking?" 

"Umm-," 

Arryn patted Barbara's head. 

"Well. . .I'm both joking and serious. You need help doing everyday things including showering and getting dressed. We'll work it out. I won't look but I don't want you getting hurt when you try to lather in shampoo or something." 

Barbara laughed and clutched the couch's cushion to balance herself. She made it to her knees, Arryn rushing over to help her up. 

"Ugh. . .my legs feel numb. And my head feels like shit." Barbara muttered out, clutching her scalp. 

Arryn holds Barbara up and drapes her arm around her shoulder. 

"Hmm. . .I suppose the aspirin isn't in affect, yet." She frowned and poked Barbara's side. "You lied to me." 

The woman grinned. 

"Not entirely. Your charm is just so great, it healed me for the briefest of moments." She winked at Arryn making the woman blush. 

"Aww shush you." The Texan gently shoved Barbara aside. She was glad Barbara's playfulness had returned. They were making jokes and teasing each once more. Maybe there really wasn't a need to discuss last night. 

No. 

She had a steel resolve. 

She _would_ bring it up. Just. . .later. 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

The two walked into the bathroom together, Barbara holding her own hands nervously, trying to escape what was to happen next. 

"Okay," Arryn began. "How the hell are we going to do this?" 

Barbara shrugged, keeping a safe distance from her friend incase she got an ideas to tear her clothes right off of her body. 

Arryn held out her hands. 

Barbara looked at them and her eyes followed up her arms to her shoulders to her neck to her face. Her eyes were closed, head tilted upwards slightly as she did so. 

"Guide me. I'll help undress you." That wasn't spoken without a blush. 

"Are you sure I just can't do this myself?" 

Arryn cleared her throat. 

"Right. Right." 

Barbara took a step closer, offer Arryn's fingers the hem of her shirt. 

The woman kept her promise and refused to look, lifting the shirt over Barbara's head. 

"The shirt's off." Barbara announced, Arryn acknowledging this with a dip of her head. 

The brunette guided Arryn towards her jeans. Barbara undid the button and unzipped her jeans. 

Arryn held the waistline as Barbara wormed her way out of the denim. 

"Okay. Good. But I'll have you know I am _perfectly capable_ of taking off my bra. So. . .y'know, skedaddle." 

Arryn giggled and turned, her head resting upon the door. 

"I'm staying in her incase you have troubles with something, Barbara. Don't want you falling, do we?" Arryn asked. 

"No." Barbara said sheepishly. 

Arryn blushed as she heard a bra unclasp and panties snap and slide off of skin onto the floor. The shower curtain was drawn back, she heard Barbara step inside the shower, and the curtain was returned to its original place. Water began to run. 

She giggled as Barbara gasped. 

"Shit! I so should've felt the water first. Aah cold!" 

Arryn could feel a chilling breeze emanating from the shower. It soon switched to a steamier cloud of heat. 

"You okay? Can I look now?" 

"Yup! You can look." Barbara assured and Arryn turned around. 

She rested her back against the bathroom wall as she waiting, staring at herself in the mirror over the sink. 

Water pelted the shower's floor and Barbara's skin. 

She could hear it. 

The reflection of Arryn suddenly gained a hue of pink across her cheeks. 

Barbara opened a container - of shampoo, presumably - and Arryn could hear her friend lather it into her scalp. 

The woman breathed in and out, trying to find a way to distract herself. 

Barbara began to hum a tune, one Arryn recognized. 

Soon that hum became a beautiful voice singing in French. 

"Les parois de ma vie sont lisses," Barbara began. "Je m'y accroche mais je glisse." 

Arryn had to join in, "Lentement vers ma destinée, mourir d'aimer." 

"Tandis que le monde me juge. Je ne vois pour moi qu'un refuge." Barbara continued. 

"Toute issue m'étant condamnée. Mourir d'aimer." Arryn echoed. 

Both laughed and continued to sing, growing louder. 

"Mourir d'aimer, de plein gré s'enfoncer dans la nuit." The brunette sang. 

"Payer l'amour au prix de sa vie. Pécher contre le corps mais non contre l'esprit." Arryn continued. 

"Laissons le monde à ses problèmes. Les gens haineux face à eux-mêmesx. Avec leurs petites idées." 

Both swooned and harmoniously sung, "Mourir d'aimer!" 

Barbara and Arryn laughed, scoffing at their dorkiness. 

"You have a beautiful voice, Barbara." Arryn complimented. She could see Barbara's silhouette through the curtains. She was leaning down to pick up a bottle. 

"T-thank you," Barbara stuttered. "Yours is even prettier in French." 

Arryn blushed deeper, looking at the floor beneath her. 

"Merci." Arryn said. 

A silence followed. Barbara was finishing up on her routine, Arryn could tell. 

The water abruptly shut off and Arryn looked towards the shower curtains as they drew back. 

Barbara's head popped out, her flowing brown mane now soaking wet. 

"D-do you need the towel?" Arryn asked, trying not to show her jitters. It wasn't easy looking at her friend who she knew was naked and dripping wet behind the curtain. Droplets traveling down those fine legs - 

Barbara laughed. 

"Um, yeah, a towel would be nice." Barbara stated obviously. 

Arryn blushed in embarrassment of her stupid mistake. Of course Barbara would want a towel! 

She grabbed one from the rack behind her and held it out to Barbara. The brunette snatched it and Arryn looked away as the Canadian covered herself. 

Barbara stepped out and nudged Arryn with her bare shoulder, towel tightened around her chest and hips. 

The Texan nodded and opened the bathroom door, letting Barbara out first. 

"I-I can pick up your clothes. I'll meet-meet you in your bedroom." Arryn said, scolding herself for the nervous stutters. 

The brunette smiled in appreciation and nodded. 

"Thanks Arrbear!" 

Arryn nodded and reached down for Barbara's clothes, picking up her jeans, shirt, bra, and panties. She kept them as far away from her face as possible. She needed to stop being a perv! Friends _do not_ sniff each others' clothes. 

Weird. 

Arryn tossed them in the indicated hamper beside the bathroom and followed a trail of water to Barbara's room. 

The door was open but Arryn _should've_ knocked. 

Barbara stood by her dresser, towel on the floor, searching through her drawers for clothes. 

Blue eyes met hazel and they screeched, large blushes burning scarlet on their faces. 

Arryn screwed her eyes shut. 

"Oh my gosh! Barbara! I-I am _soooo_ gosh damn sorry." Arryn apologized, blushing profusely. 

"Um. . .uh-no. No, i-it's okay. Uh-I should've closed the door. I just. . .forgot you were here and um. . ." 

"Should I go?" 

"Huh?" Barbara asked. 

Arryn bit her quivering lip, fighting back tears. 

"Should I leave? I mean I keep screwing everything up and making it more awkward. Last night I slipped and said something I shouldn't have and now I just walked in on you getting dressed. Maybe I should just before I make it any worse." 

Arryn had remained strong through her speech but Barbara could tell she was hurting on the inside. 

Warm and damp arms encircled around Arryn's shoulders. 

The woman didn't open her eyes. She could feel Barbara's bare skin. She had _nothing_ on. 

"You aren't the only one who makes mistakes from time to time. I'm just at fault as much as you are. Right now I'm proving it to you, huh? What sane person hugs their best friend naked?" Arryn giggled, Barbara pleased at her so far success. 

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything last night. Instead of comforting you or talking it out like an adult I fled like the coward I am and got drunk." Barbara admitted shamefully. 

Arryn wrapped her arms around Barbara as her way of offering support. Barbara held her closer. 

"Thanks, Arryn. Last night I think we both were pretty dumb." They nodded in agreement. 

Barbara pulled back, patting Arryn's cheek playfully. 

"I get changed and we have something to eat, eh?" Barbara asked, adding an extra Canadian oomph to the 'eh'. 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

They had settled for some canned tuna - Artyn had been pleased, Barbara making jokes about channeling her inner Blake - and made some toast. 

They had drank some nice cold water - Barbara said she'd be avoiding alcohol for a while - and began eating their food. 

Arryn picked up Miles' phone which had vibrated from a text. She noticed it wasn't from Lindsay or one of their other co- workers asking about Barbara. It was a text from Kerry specifically for Miles. 

Arryn wasn't a snoop. She trusted Miles. But one peek wouldn't hurt, would it? 

Worst case scenario she knew some RWBY spoilers, right? 

**Kerry** : _Hey Miles. I was thinking about last night and maybe I pressured you too much. Our arrangement can stay its course until you're ready to chose between us. Hope you forgive me._

Arryn gaped at the phone. 

Arrangement!? What arrangement?! 

Arryn scrolled up from previous texts and found - 

Oh god. 

**Kerry** : _Last night was magical. Can't wait till next time._

And Miles had replied with, ' _Neither can I. And nobody has caught on._ ' 

And pictures! Sexting! 

Arryn dropped the phone against the kitchen table and stood, legs wobbling. Barbara looked up at her confusedly. 

"Arryn?" She asked, glancing at the phone to her friend who was covering her mouth. 

A muffled whimper was what she received in response. 

The brunette had a feeling she wasn't going to be getting a word from her so she reached out and checked the phone for herself. 

Once she saw what Arryn had previously seen, she stared at the device, slack-jawed. 

Arryn had tears in her eyes, back against the wall. 

Barbara sprung into action, running over to her best friend's side. 

"Hey, hey, shh. . .it's okay. It's okay-," Barbara was interrupted. 

"No it's not!" 

Barbara wrapped her arms around Arryn as the girl began to weep into her shoulder. 

"Shh. . .maybe it's a misunderstanding." Barbara didn't even believe her own lie. Arryn lifted her head and glared daggers at her. 

"I know what-what I saw, B-Barbara." She sniffled. "He's been cheat-cheating on me with Kerry!" 

She sobbed into the brunette's shoulder, Barbara stroking her hair while whispering soothing words to her. 

As she held the hurt and vulnerable girl, Barbara stared at the phone. 

After Arryn was better, she was going to have a little chat with the two-timing dog himself. 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Kerry's day has started off pretty darn well. 

He'd woken up, had himself a lovely breakfast, gone to work, and gotten a good amount done. 

He'd texted Miles about their dilemma and his thoughts but so far the brunet hasn't responded. No reason to frown. The man had probably lost in between the couch cushions. He admitted he'd done it before. 

Barbara hadn't been in yet, neither had Arryn. He asked around and was eventually led to Lindsay to said the Canadian was sick and Arryn - the good friend she was - was taking care of her. 

At the mention of Miles' girlfriend the blond slumped. 

She was the reason Miles and him weren't together. The reason he couldn't live a happily ever after as Kerry Luna. 

But whenever he thought like that, he regretted it. 

Arryn had been nothing but a good friend to him. 

And here Miles and him were, running around doing each other, stabbing Arryn in the back without her even knowing. 

She seemed to living a happily ever after but she didn't notice Miles' façade. 

And that's why Kerry regretted thinking like that. He wasn't happy because someone else _thought_ they were. 

Kerry's mother had always told him to be truthfully honest and have integrity. If he done wrong, admit it and suffer the consequences. 

Kerry had gone against Mrs. Shawcross' word. He was finding happiness through a taken man. Yet the girlfriend was oblivious. 

Arryn deserved to know, she did. And that's when Kerry took action. 

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Miles ran around the apartment, desperately searching for his iPhone. 

"Are you kidding me, Miles!" He scolded himself. "How? How do you lose it so easily?!" 

He tore the couch apart - startling Watson who merely kept his distance - while spatting curses about his luck. 

"This is when the iPhone 6 would have uses. If I lost it, it'd stick out like a black sheep. Isn't that right, Watson?" Miles looked over to his dog who tilted his head. "You're right!" 

The man darted off to he and Arryn's bedroom. His eyes scanned the area before finding a phone lying on the bedside table. For some reason it was on Arryn's side but no matter! 

He snatched it up and was immediately alerted by a notification. 

**Kerry** : _Arryn I've got to tell you some. . ._

It continued, spilling all about the affair! 

"Kerry!" Miles shouted at the phone, acting as if the blond could hear him. 

The iPhone in his hand rang with a call from his own phone. He quickly answered and held it to his ear. 

"Hello?" 

"Miles!" It was Barbara and she sounded _pissed_. 

"Barbara? Hey why do you have my-," He was cut off. 

"Your phone? Hmm. . .maybe because Arryn accidentally took yours instead. And she also happened to see a certain text from Kerry about you two's shenanigans!" The Canadian grew louder with each decibel. She was infuriated. 

Arryn knew about the whole ordeal? 

Miles grabbed the table to stable himself. 

"S-she. . .she knows?" 

"Damn right she knows." 

"Babs. . .can you put her on the phone-," 

"No! One, don't call me Babs you _prick_ and two, she doesn't want to speak with you right now. But I'll let you listen to how she feels." 

Before Miles could argue, his ears were bombarded with the sound of hysterical sorrow- filled crying. 

Miles' heart broke at the sound of Arryn's tears. 

He bit his lip. Oh did he fuck up big time. 

"You hear that, Miles?" Barbara asked with venom. "Hear what you've done? You should be ashamed of yourself. How could you?" 

And the call ended. 

Miles gawked at the iPhone. 

Shit-tits. 

Fucking cock-sucker. 

He opened the phone and clicked on photo album. He scanned through the pictures of Arryn and himself, seeing them watch movies and clips of them eating together. 

The iPhone hit the ground and Miles dropped his head into his hands. 

How could've he done this? 

His relationship with Kerry was in jeopardy. His relationship with Arryn was over. His friendship with Babs- _Barbara_ was gone. 

Oh he fucked up. 

**Years Later**

Arryn awoke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavy, eyes wide with tears brimming them. 

Her sudden movement provoked the bed's other resident who wrapped their arms around her. 

"Hey. . .hey. . .shh. . .are you okay?" Barbara asked, her left hand holding hers. 

She took a deep breath a nodded. 

"Y-yes. . .yeah I'm okay." 

She turned her head and met her in a kiss. It was sweet and gentle and full of love, something she desperately needed. 

When they departed, the other person pecked her ear and pushed a strand of her onyx hair back behind it. 

"Same nightmare again?" Barbara asked. 

She nodded. 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. He's long gone." She avoided saying his name, Arryn extremely grateful for it. "And I swear, I'll never leave you." 

And despite the heartbreak Arryn had dealt with, she trusted Barbara with her life. Arryn felt into her arms, finally believing she no longer had to wait for the perfect person.


End file.
